A legend born
by OrangeClaw
Summary: Could one kit possibly save all the clans and how is she special when her mother was a loner. How will she survive, how will the clans survive? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sorry I haven't been on fan fiction for about ever and I'm hoping this will be the best one I made. The scene has taken place after Omen of the Stars The Last Hope.

The Warriors series is owned by Erin Hunter not me. I only own Orangekit/paw/claw Coalkit Violet and Ashflame

* * *

Orangekit's POV

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a she-cat with beautiful amber eyes and a well groomed pelt. I looked at my right and saw that I was the first kit to open my eyes. The she-cat looked at me and said, "Welcome to the forest Orangekit." I saw a flash of movement at my right and saw another kit open his eyes. He had amber eyes just like our mother with a dark brown colored fur. Our mother than said to him, "Hello Coalkit." I then noticed how hungry I was and I went to my mother. Coalkit followed me and we had food. I then asked "Where's our father?" Mom just looked down at me with sadness in her eyes and said "He couldn't make it today." Coalkit then asked why and she said that he was very busy. I asked mother her name and she answered "Violet". Me and Coalkit then half stumbled and half walked outside of the oak tree. I't was good to get away from the rotten smell of the old tree and I liked how the wind felt on my pelt. Violet followed us out to make sure we didn't do anything wrong. Coalkit seemed to get a hang of walking and started to run. I ran after him and felt something wet and cold touch my paws. I looked down at my paws and saw that I stepped in mud. "Ewww." Violet walked over to me and started laughing. I asked why it was so funny and she answered "It's normal to get dirty don't be upset." Coalkit was laughing really hard so I kicked some mud at him. "Why'd you do that!" He started play wrestling me in the mud and once again Violet started laughing. "Orangekit Coalkit let's get you cleaned up." Coalkit looked at me and teased me in a playful style. Violet led us to a giant hole with tons of water in it. Coalkit asked her what it was called and she answered "It's called a lake." My eyes widened when I saw a big group of cats close to the lake. I asked Violet why there were so many cats in that area and she answered "They're called clans. They come to that island over there every full moon to gather. You're father should be here soon." "Our father! What is he like? Will he like us?" I said. "Of course he will. Let's get you two cleaned up before he does come or you'll be mistaken for two little monsters." Coalkit started jumping and kept bothering me with questions. I started grooming my fur right when I saw Violet open her mouth then look at another way. I asked her what it was and she replied "A cat's coming." I smelled to see if I can recognize the scent but I had no idea who it was. "I can't recognize the scent it's not dad." "I can't remember the scent either." replied Coalkit. "Hey mom, what's that smell?" "We better leave." "Mom what's goin on?" Coalkit asked. "That smell is blood. Come on we should go find somewhere else to sleep tonight." "Violet, do you think dad will be okay?" I asked. "Ofcourse he will, he's a great warrior." There was a spark of uncertainty and fear in her gaze. "Come on let's go back."

* * *

Coalkit's POV

"Hey Orangekit, didn't mom say she scented a cat?" "Yeah I think she did. Did you notice there were four different scents." "Yeah I did notice that. Do you think that was the clans?" I replied. "What are you two doing, you woke me up about ten minutes ago." Violet said. "Sorry mom. We were just wondering." "What's that?" "Umm, you know the cat you scented yesterday?" I asked. "Oh, you mean Ashflame." Violet responded. "Wait, who's Ashflame?" Orangekit asked. "Who else your father." Violet answered. "Wait, what!" I responded. "Just go back to sleep." Violet said.

* * *

Ashflames's POV

"I thought I scented Violet. I haven't seen her in so long." "Hey Ashflame, you wanna go hunting. We'll need as much prey as we can get for a couple of sunrises. Tigerheart asked. "Sure, I'll come. Anyone else coming?" "No no one else." Tigerheart replied. Ashflame was about to catch a mouse when Tigerheart asked him a question. "Hey Ashflame." "WHAT!" I replied. "You've been acting all weird for a couple of weeks now. You okay?" Tigerheart asked. "Of course I am!" I snapped. "Come on just tell the truth." "Why should I?" I responded. "I'll tell Blackstar if you don't." Tigerheart threatened. "Fine. I've been meeting this loner named Violet and I haven't seen her in a long time so I'm kinda worried." I admitted. "You've been meeting a loner!" "You've been meeting Ivypool, what's the difference!" I said. "You do have a point." Well then let's go find Violet." Tigerheart said. "You sure, what if something goes wrong." I said. "You wanna find her or not." "Ofcourse I do. "Well then let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is chapter 2 of the story, I hope y'all like it.

I do not own warriors but I do own Orangekit Coalkit Violet and Ashflame

* * *

Orangekit's POV

"Hey mom wake up." Orangekit shoves Violet. "Orangekit, you're like a bucket of worms." Coalkit replies. "But mom won't wake up. I can't here her breathing and she's not warm." "Shove her harder." Coalkit says. "Mom wake up, comeone breath!" Orangekit said. "Mom, please wake up." Coalkit replied loudly. " No don't leave! We need you!" Orangekit started sobbing and Coalkit tried to calm her. "Orangekit, stop crying Violet wouldn't want to see you like this." Coalkit said softly. "But, how are we going to survive?" Orangekit replied. "We should try to find Ashflame." Coalkit responded. "But, he doesn't even know us. What if he thinks were lieing?" Orangekit said. "Then we'll have to tell him about Violet." Coalkit replied. "Ok."

* * *

Ashflame's POV

"Tigerheart, were do you think Violet would be?" Ashflame asked. "She would probably find shelter in a hollow tree or a bush." Tigerheart responded. "You're probaably right, I think she came while we had the battle a couple days ago." Ashflame responded. "Well then let's see if we could find her scent anywhere, it probably wouldn't be on clan territory." Tigerheart said. " I think I found her scent." Ashflame responded. "Where?" Tigerheart asked. "Right here, it leads to that tree." They followed the trail and found Violet lying on the floor motionless with wild flowers around her. Ashflame gasped and lyed next to her dead body. "I wonder how she died, there's no blood and she looks healthy?" Tigerheart wondered. "I guess I should burry her." Ashflame said. "I'll help you if you want." Tigerheart offered. "Thanks."

* * *

Coalkit's POV

"Hey, let's stop to take a rest." "Ok." Orangekit replied. They find a cave and Coalkit goes inside to make sure it's safe. "The cave is safe, come on." "Are you sure?" Orangekit asked. They both rest for a while and Orangekit lifts her head saying she heard something. "Did you hear that Coalkit?" "Hear what?" I responded. "It sounds like there's another animal here." Orangekit said. Oh, I hear it too. What do you think it is?" I responded. "Stay still." I heard Orangekit say.


End file.
